utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tokyo to・Rock・City
Thank you for uploading a picture to the page, especially since I can't download anything (including thumbnails) right now. But sorry, um... I thought the pictures here had to be from the original Vocaloid video? The one I saw on the Creator's page had a picture of Rin? CatzCradle (talk) 21:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Really? o.o When I checked the original video it was of Miku Sen (talk) 21:39, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure, but isn't this the original video from the Creator's Nico Nico page? And according to Vocaloid Wikia, wasn't the original singer used was Rin? http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8831675 CatzCradle (talk) 21:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Nope...if you translate the title it says it's a "Rin cover" so Miku is the original. Also for future reference (since I know you don't know much about using NND), on a video if you see a little black box with these words (under the description area), "親作品" with a video next it it means that, that video is the original work the video you are watching is based from. Sen (talk) 21:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh, I see. Sorry about that! I was just basing all my information from the Creator's page at Vocaloid wikia, and since it sad "Rin" and the dates matched, I assumed that was the one. *still a noob* @_@;; CatzCradle (talk) 21:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Its okay XD We all makes mistakes...in the end, its that you learn from them that matters :) Sen (talk) 22:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, just one more thing I'm still confused about. Everywhere I look (Wikia, Utaite pages, Youtube), there seems to be a different naming for this song. I've seen "Tokyo Rock City," "Tokyo-to Rock City," Tokyo 2 Rock City," "Toukyouto Rock City" and "Tokyo Metropolis Rock City." Would anyone mind clarifying what the real official name is please? CatzCradle (talk) 22:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yea I have no idea as well so I just used the simplest translation... Sen (talk) 23:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Should the title in the "Famous utattemita songs" section also be changed to match the new name? CatzCradle (talk) 23:31, September 17, 2012 (UTC) uh which new name? o.o if you mean Tokyo Rock City I already changed it **ohhh you mean the one from before, sometimes edits take time to process in the category section so you'll just have to wait for it to change Sen (talk) 23:34, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see. And just to make sure, is it only Admins who can edit those category sections? CatzCradle (talk) 00:00, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Nope, to add a page to a category you just have to look at the bottom of whatever page you're on and find the "add category" button XD Yes I know its not in a very obvious place Sen (talk) 01:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, but um... I meant like editing the links of names and pictures of songs already in the category section. And arent' "k-chan" and "Nami" Youtube singers? Why were they moved to the Female Utaite section? CatzCradle (talk) 15:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC). because it's called female covers and they actually are female. imo, even if it was utaite, there are not enough YTsingers with a page here yet, to do a seperate section. and i think moving all YT singers to the "other covers" section is a bit degrading... (yes, i have problems -.-') ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 15:21, September 18, 2012 (UTC)